Brothers in All But Blood
by Windblown.child
Summary: Thorin finally tells Fili why he does not look like his brother. Kili doesn't care because they are brothers in all but blood and would do anything for each other. Slash and basically Durinsest


Warning: This is basically Durinsest and slash. Don't read it if it's not your cup of tea.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to The Hobbit, Lord of The Rings, any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works, or Peter Jackson's versions.

* * *

Brothers in All But Blood

No one ever came to visit the small forge except for his brother, so when Fili heard heavy footsteps in the passageway, he looked up in greeting. "Uncle!"

Thorin Oakenshield looked around the room approvingly for a moment before his face became very serious. "I must speak with you."

Instantly the young dwarf laid down his tools and approached the prince. "Did something happen on the way to the Iron Hills?"

"That is not why I am here. Dis and I have decided that it is time we tell you what you must know."

"Is something the matter?"

The older dwarf waved away the question. "I have still not found my mate and had children of my own, but the others demand I name an heir."

To his credit, Fili did not fidget, or smile in expectation. He kept his face passive as his uncle spoke. "I have named Kili my heir."

It was an unexpected blow to the dwarf, but he kept his temper in check, asking for an explanation rather than letting anger carry him away. The eldest was always the first in line for the throne, unless there was some character flaw that deemed him unworthy to rule. "And what have I done to lose this honor?"

"You must not be disappointed in us as we did what we thought we must." Thorin's face fell, and for the first time, Fili saw him vulnerable. "You are not my nephew by blood."

"And Kili?"

"Is my sister's son."

"Then who am I?"

The prince sighed and paced a few feet. "You were born as the dragon struck Erebor. Dis was attending your mother, but she was not strong enough to flee so my sister carried you away as her own.

"She was already heavy with Kili, so you became his companion, his friend, and his brother. We never meant to deceive you, but you are so different in face and form, did you not wonder?"

As a small child, he had noticed his own hair lightening, while Kili's grew darker and the nearness of their ages, but never questioned it in favor of playing some game with his brother. He straightened his back and met the older dwarf's eyes. "I understand."

Thorin nodded before changing the topic "I know you are aware that I am gathering traveling companions." The blonde's shoulders slumped slightly, knowing he would be left behind for his youth. "I would have you both stay behind, but Dis has made me agree to take Kili."

Blow after blow and Fili felt his temper slipping. He wanted to rage, to pound the walls, and break the swords he had labored over. But he kept his hands fisted behind his back in silence.

"But I would not separate you as you truly are brothers in all but blood. I would only ask that you act as companion, protector, and adviser as he needs."

Disappointment was washed away by excitement at the prospect of finally being taken on one of Thorin's travels and it showed on his face. "Thank you, Unc - My Lord."

"I am still your uncle if you would call my thus. Now I am sure you wish to pack and speak to Kili."

Fili began to turn away, but stopped. "Does he know?"

"No. I will leave that to you, when you think it best."

He nodded and ran out of the forge to find the dwarf he would always call his brother.

* * *

Fili spent the entire trip to the shire trying to find the right moment to tell his younger companion of his new title but it never seemed like the right time. He tried to lead up to it by discussing Thorin's lack of children, but lost his nerve when Kili dismissed the subject. With the fire between them, the blonde tried to just spit out the words, yet his lips would not cooperate. He even tried iglishmek when he thought Kili was watching him, but the younger dwarf seemed completely oblivious.

Night fell and lights seemed to spring up in the rolling hills as candles were lit in the many hobbit holes. Fili gave up trying to tell his brother and simply clapped him on the shoulder, leading the way into the small town. In the dim light, a pale blue rune shone on one of the doors and the brothers knocked. The creature that answered the door was certainly not what either was expecting in a prospective companion but they knew their manners. As more of their kith and kin arrived, the matter of his brother's inheritance was pushed from his mind.

Kili may not have noticed the awkward silence and glances from his brother, but he did notice when the other dwarves smiled proudly at him and slapped his back harder than usual. The attention was not troublesome of itself, only that he was used to being treated like a child by his elders. Suddenly being included in the adventure and addressed as an adult made his chest swell with pride and lend his voice more clearly to the song. Only Fili did not treat him any differently and he smiled at his brother before leading the way to the corner they would share for the night in the crowded hobbit hole.

* * *

As the company traveled east, Fili found himself more than happy to follow Thorin's request. It was second nature to remain by the brunette's side through thick and thin. And remarkably easy to transition into herding his brother into more secure situations. At night, he would ensure Kili was closer to the fire and always stayed within reach, sharing his blanket when he shivered, and spooning extra helpings into his bowl when he was distracted.

Thorin watched the young dwarves carefully, evaluating each for their newly developing roles. Fili took to being a protector naturally, having always been slightly older and responsible for Kili. But the younger dwarf still seemed ignorant of his honor. The prince moved away from his nephews, reminding himself he gave Fili the responsibility to tell his sister's son.

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies."

They nodded in sync and began unloading their packs and collecting the other's reins. Fili enjoyed the nights on watch with his brother as they were never bored in each other's company. Soon the horses were settled in a verdant patch near the trees for shelter and Kili rubbed their noses affectionately.

"It is a nice change, isn't it?" The younger dwarf spoke up unexpectedly.

"What's that?"

"Being treated like an adult finally. Praised and congratulated like the others."

"They're not commenting on your age, just your station."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're Thorin's heir." The words fell dead as soon as Fili spoke them.

Kili only grinned. "That is a great joke, you even got everyone else to help."

"It's true."

"Can't be, you're older." Kili went back to petting the horses.

"It's not a matter of age."

"What are you on about brother?"

"And I'm not actually your brother either."

"Did you fall off your horse and hit your head?"

"Please, just listen to me."

"This joke has gone on too long, I think." Kili moved away and Fili followed.

"I've been trying to tell you since we left Ered Luin." Kili continued to ignore the blonde dwarf. "I was orphaned as Smaug attacked, but your mother took me in."

Still silent, Kili walked away again. "You must have noticed we don't look like blood brothers and you're only months younger, not years."

The brunette whirled around, scowling and reminiscent of Thorin. "You are still my brother."

"Of course, but I can never be king."

"You're not leaving, are you?" Kili's eyes reflected the stars above and Fili felt his heart clench.

"Never. I promised Uncle that I would always be there for you."

Fili reached out to the younger dwarf and they clasped arms, leaning close until their foreheads rested together. Both knew things had changed, but what really mattered still stayed the same. A horse snorted and they broke apart, quickly counting their charges. They both reached 14 at the same time, frozen in place for a recount. When Bilbo arrived with the soup, breaking the silence, they forgot their previous conversation and went in search of the missing ponies.

* * *

Every step forward brought then higher into the mountains and the storm increased, driving rain into their cloaks and jackets. Cold bit at Fili's face and fingers even through his thick gloves and he looked towards his brother's blue hood. As an archer, Kili hated having his hands swaddled in wool or leather gloves and couldn't risk pulling his arms more fully under his cloak. They also had a disadvantage of being young enough to not have as full of beards as the others.

Fili stepped a little quicker to reach the younger dwarf and slipped his hand into Kili's. The brunette glanced over his shoulder and smiled as best he could in the miserable weather. It wasn't much, but they shared the slight warmth between them and the knowledge the other was still alive despite everything over the last few days.

When the ground began to shake and stones rained down upon his head, Fili clung to the cliff face as hard as he clung to his brother. The crack running between them drove an icy spoke of dread through the blonde's heart and he couldn't hold back to anguished cry. Kili and half of the company disappeared into the night on one terrible stone giant leg and the bottom seemed to drop out if his stomach.

Thorin's own desperate shout carried over the howling wind and they watched helplessly as the giants fought and drove the knee carrying their companions into the cliff wall. When the stone leg pulled away from the unforgiving path ahead and no one clung to the shelf, a terrible cry was wrenched from Fili's throat. If Thorin had not moved along the path as quickly as he did, the blonde might very well have pushed the prince out of the way in his desperation to reach his brother.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief at seeing the rest of the company, but it was short lived as it was discovered the burglar was missing. Fili ignored the group scrambling at the edge of the cliff for the hobbit as he felt across his brother's chest for injury. The brunette's eyes remained closed but he breathed audibly and the older dwarf shook him, calling his name. Kili at last opened his eyes to the pouring skies and his brother a concerned face.

Once Thorin and Dwalin had searched to the back of the cave they had found nearby, Fili pulled the younger dwarf into the deepest corner. With the lack of fire for light, the blonde had to rely on his hands to assure himself that the other was unharmed. He felt every inch of Kili he could reach, ignoring the cold hands that tried to push him back.

"Fili! I'm fine, I'm really fine."

The older dwarf finished his inspection and just leaned against his leather clad brother. "I was just so worried. I couldn't stand if anything happened to you Kili. I wouldn't forgive myself."

"I know, Fili, nothing will happen, I promise."

"You can't promise that." The blonde dwarf sighed, crushing the other even closer.

"I can try."

Kili clung to the older dwarf just as tightly and they slid to the sandy floor in a heap, shifting just enough to twine their limbs closer and ensure weapons were easily accessible. Fili wanted to drift off to sleep from exhaustion but he couldn't bear to close his eyes after how close he came to losing his brother. The dwarf watched Thorin's heir in the dim light, feeling his hot breath ghosting over his cheeks.

Without thinking, Fili pressed his lips against the soft skin of the one whom he had always thought of as his brother. When Kili stirred in his sleep, the blonde dwarf pulled back, ready to pass off the kiss as nothing. Seemingly asleep, the archer pursued the older dwarf's lips, capturing then with his own easily. Fili gasped when he saw the brunette's eyes were open and reflecting the limited light. Kili held his protector and brother closer by his braided hair and the older dwarf wouldn't think of pulling away.

Across the cave, a small figure was stirring, quickly rolling up his blanket and hefting his pack. Bilbo made his way between the legs and blankets if his companions, towards the opening in the rock and the storm still raging outside. No one stirred until he practically reached the exit and a soft moan reached his ears. The wanton sound made the little hobbit's face flush in embarrassment. Half dreading what he would see, he glanced around the cave at the dwarves, looking for the source of the noise. Off to the side, the burglar could barely make out the writhing forms and the blonde hair of Fili. He stared open mouthed at the dwarves.

"They've been at it for a while now."

Bilbo almost let out a shriek of surprise when someone spoke directly behind him. He let out a breath of relief when he saw it was only Bofur on watch for the night. "But, is it common among dwarves for brothers... To, er... That is, to be so... Close?"

Bofur picked at his teeth, trying to decide how to word his reply. "Men in general, yes. Brothers, not so much."

"But what will Thorin say?"

"I expect he has an idea what they're up to, Kili is his nephew and heir, you know."

"Isn't the oldest usually named heir?"

"Aye, that be true, but Fili isn't really his brother." Bofur paused for a moment. "Thorin only told them a few months back."

"Huh." Bilbo couldn't think of anything more intelligent to say and adjusted his pack.

"Hey, what's that?" Bofur pointed at the halfling's waist. Before the burglar could fully draw his sword, the floor rumbled and then completely gave way.

* * *

"Well, if they won't talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the Mangler. Bring up the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest."

Fili saw the Goblin King's beady eyes pass over Ori and settle on Kili. He reached out to the brunette and squeezed his fingers. Without a second thought, the blond dwarf began to tighten his muscles, ready to push his way forward when the object of their torment appeared. There was no hope of escape or rescue, but Fili was ready to at least give his brother more time. Before he could lay down his own life, Thorin stepped forward.

* * *

As the eagles continued on through the night, exhaustion crept over the dwarves so powerful that even concern for their leader could not keep them awake. Kili could feel the one he called brother quiver with physical exhaustion as he fought to keep his eyes open. All of Fili's muscles ached with the exertion of holding tightly to the younger dwarf but he drew upon a well of stony stubbornness to rival Thorin's. Startling the blonde dwarf out of a mantra, Kili slipped his cold fingers into Fili's hair.

"You have to relax, we're safe."

"It's not the flying I hate, it's the falling." Fili ground out between clenched teeth.

"Please, you need to sleep."

The blonde's arms stayed locked around the younger dwarf, fingers clutching mercilessly at the feathers below them. "They have to put us down eventually."

Kili wasn't sure if that was for his benefit, or his brother's. "And you'll be completely exhausted when we get there if you don't rest now."

Fili's chin dug painfully between the brunette's shoulders. "Promise you won't let go."

"Never, you're stuck with me to the end."

Finally, the older dwarf relaxed slightly and turned his cheek against Kili's broad shoulder. It was only a matter of moments before his soft snores could be heard over the wind.

* * *

The company of dwarves was grateful for Beorn's hospitality, but Fili was wary of the skin changer. It seemed to the blonde that his eyes fell on Kili more often than the others and lingered longer. When the animals that had been serving them began dragging what remained of their packs into makeshift stalls along one side of the hall, the young dwarf bristled. Kili's pack was placed closest to the entry to Beorn's room while his own was put at the very farthest end. Thorin smirked slightly as he watched his adopted nephew grumble and fetch his bag, placing it beside Kili's.

Fili knew the archer craved sleep as much as the others, but he could not resist pushing the long brunette hair away from his shoulder and carefully tracing his lips over the warm skin. He knew Kili was not asleep, despite his attempts to appear so because his eyelids fluttered and fingers tightened in their bedding.

Propping himself up on his elbow, the blonde breathed into one delicate ear and a shiver ran down Kili's back, betraying his involvement. Need grew in the older dwarf as he nipped lightly at his brother's throat and a breathy moan slipped from his lips. Kili raised one hand to stifle the sound but Fili pushed it away again.

"I want to hear you."

Kili gasped again, fighting to be silent. "But the others?"

"Are asleep." Fili deftly felt for the ties, clasps, and buckles that held his armor in place.

"Beorn?"

A wave of jealousy flooded through the dwarf and he bit down on the shell of the ear he had been tracing with his lips. Kili cried out, the sharp pain in counterpoint to the soft caresses. "He should know when to keep to himself."

Fili soothed away the sting as he pushed the armor away, sliding his calloused hand between leather and cloth, smirking in satisfaction as the brunette shifted to free the material. "Tell me to be still or to stop, and I would obey. Only don't send me from your side."

"Never." The younger dwarf pulled the blonde closer, finally letting their lips meet again. Only a handful of heartbeats passed before Kili broke the kiss. "But what if I am called upon to continue the line of Durin?"

Fili rested his forehead against the younger dwarf's and sighed. "Then it would be your duty to do so and my duty to bear it."

"You would choose me, despite that?" Something in Kili's voice made the blonde pull back slightly.

"Aye." Fili nodded in the dark. "I would be your shield, and your weapon, and your brother."

The blonde began to kiss his way down the younger dwarf's stomach, pausing periodically to speak and to push away clothes. "I am Fili, Noone's Son, and pledge myself to you, Kili, Son of Dis, Daughter of Thrain."

He sucked on the soft skin of Kili's hip until he gasped for air. "I pledge my swords to you for your command. And I pledge my body to you for your pleasure."

Fili was faced with the brunette's fully flushed cock and he wanted desperately to taste it but he held back. His breath ghosted over the sensitive skin with his words. "Do you accept my oath?"

"Kor Uzahg!" The Khazad words turned into a guttural groan as Fili wrapped his lips around his hard flesh and sucked.

The blonde wanted to savor the feeling of the firm flesh between his lips, but he knew there would be plenty of time for that later. As Kili's fingers tangled in his braids, he flicked his tongue, delighting in the wanton cries issuing from the younger dwarf's mouth. The brunette's hips thrust up as Fili pressed him back down. He eagerly listened to Thorin's heir increase in volume before his head thumped against the hard floor and every muscle tightened almost painfully.

Fili swallowed the hot fluid, relishing the bitter tang of release and Kili's fingers twitched in his hair as he mouthed around the softening organ. The brunette's breath came in little moaning pants, gently slowing with his heartbeat. Vaguely, Kili realized the older dwarf had moved up beside him again, carefully tracing his rough fingers over his belly, watching the muscles flutter.

The younger dwarf raised one quivering hand to his brother's side and slid it towards the juncture of his legs. When he felt only the soft mound, Kili looked up in confusion. "Did you feel nothing?"

"Nay, your pleasure was mine too." Fili pressed his hand harder against his groin and Kili felt the dampness there. The brunette looked at the older dwarf in wonder before pulling him down for a kiss.

* * *

Bilbo listened for any sound from his companions other than the usual snores and murmurs. Hearing nothing that would indicate anyone else was awake, the halfling kicked off his blanket and quickly found his little packet of weed. There wasn't much left of his supply after smoking in front of the others one night and being coerced into sharing the fine tobacco but it was a lovely night and he wanted a bit of a smoke. Just as the hobbit managed to light his pipe from the still smoldering hearth, a strangled sort of cry came from one of the stables.

His face flushed with embarrassment as he realized who made the sound and most likely why. Bilbo was just about to smother his bowl of weed and return to bed when a voice spoke from the side of the massive fireplace. "Don't let them ruin your smoke."

Bofur leaned into the light, pipe resting between his teeth and the burglar exhaled. Of all the dwarves in the company, Bilbo considered Bofur the closest he had to a real friend. Hesitantly, the halfling settled by the hearth close enough to speak quietly with the dwarf and resumed puffing on his pipe. Another moan carried across the hall and Bilbo flushed again. Bofur only chuckled.

When they could both make out the words being spoken in the dark, Bilbo caught sight of the older dwarf's raised eyebrows. "What are they talking about?" Curiosity about dwarf customs getting the better of him.

"Fili is offering to bind himself to Kili."

"I thought they were already... Exclusive."

"Aye, but its little known that dwarves bond for life." Bofur smiled wistfully towards the lovers in the dark.

"So, Fili just proposed?"

"Not quite, well yes, but no all the same." The gesturing with his pipe stem was making Bilbo cross eyed. "As heir, Kili may have to have children if Thorin doesn't. The way they're bonding will allow that."

The hobbit shook his head. "Sounds complicated."

"It's really quite sweet, in a way." Bofur paused to listen and then blushed harder than Bilbo had. "Those were certainly not the words Balin had used to Thorin!"

"Balin and Thorin?" The halfling's eyes were in danger of disappearing into his curly hair as he motioned vaguely with his hands.

"Not the same thing laddie. Balin is only his adviser, as he was to Thrain before."

The shameless moans and gasps from the couple at the end of the hall made Bilbo shift slightly where he sat. Between breaths of smoke, he thought of what the pair of young dwarves were getting up to in the dark. "So how does this usually come about?"

Bofur puffed in consideration for a moment before explaining. "One of a minor family will offer himself to a reigning family. Some agreement as to his service is decided on and the lord will give him some token of his station."

"They all bond themselves to a king or prince?"

"Not fully. Balin has sworn never to seek a wife or other distraction while other simply work for the king, if you follow me."

"So Fili is now practically Kili's concubine and he... Oh." Bilbo swallowed audibly.

The dwarf clapped Bilbo on the shoulder. "That is a good way to put it."

"I'm afraid your customs are a little strange to me." The noises dying away from the other side of the hall, Bilbo finished his smoke and tapped the pipe out in the hearth. "I'll just be going back to bed."

* * *

A days journey from Beorn's house and the band of dwarves set up camp. Kili had already shot four rabbits on the trail for supper so he relaxed against a fallen log. Fingers brushed through his long unadorned hair and the archer hummed in pleasure. But when the owner of the voice spoke, the young dwarf startled upright.

"I reckon your hair is long enough for braids." Thorin sat on the log, using his powerful legs to pin the young dwarf in place.

Fili glanced across the camp to see Kili between a dwarf's knees and he gritted his teeth. Bombur was blocking his view of the one who dared touch what was his and the blonde growled. Bilbo, who had been standing nearby quickly moved away and kept Bofur between himself and the young dwarf. Finally rid of his load of firewood, Fili pushed his way through the other dwarves and came to stand before his lover held tightly between his uncle's thighs.

Kili thought for a moment that the blonde dwarf would attempt to hit the prince, which neither had yet been successful at. Blessedly, Thorin pinched a clip into the last braid and let the dark hair fall over Kili's shoulders. A braid hung behind each ear, mirrors of Thorin's own adornments, indicating lordship and bonding. Fili quickly helped the younger dwarf up and tugged playfully on his hair. Kili returned the favor by using one of Fili's mustache braids to pull him into a kiss, heedless of the others in the camp.

* * *

Spiders he can handle. Hunger he can tolerate. Exhaustion he can overcome. But what nearly drove the young dwarf mad was silence and the lack of his lover's touch. Kili paced the tiny cell, willing time to go faster or the walls separating him from Fili to crumble. It had been too long since the blonde had struggled and the elves knocked him unconscious before tossing him carelessly into the cell. Too long since he had heard the older dwarf's voice or seen his smile.

Luck had not completely abandoned the dwarves as Kili heard stirring in the cell next to him. Fili groggily called his name and sighed audibly upon hearing his lover safe and whole, even if he was out of reach. The brunette inspected the bars closely, looking for any weakness when he realized the gap between the wall and bars was large enough for him to slip his arm through and feel along the wall.

"Fili, come here!"

"What?"

"To the bars. Can you slip your arm through by the wall?"

Fili grunted as he twisted his arm through the gap. "Now what?"

Both dwarves let out identical sighs of relief as their fingers touched. It really was the small things that mattered in situations such as these. Kili traced his fingers over the scrapes and calluses that covered the other's hand, taking comfort in his closeness.

When Bilbo found their cells far removed from the others, he wasn't at all surprised to make out their arms forced through the bars and grasping fingers. He had been unsure of his own thoughts on the couple, but their weeks on the road had shown just how important companionship was to the dwarves. Even the hobbit had been infected with the need to fight tooth and nail for each of the company despite the harsh words and sour looks from its leader. If they showed each other gratitude and trust physically, the halfling wasn't going to object.


End file.
